Enter Misfits
by Misfitschibis
Summary: Okay so maybe it is a Crossover but it's really more Wall-E than anything later Misfits Meets the Wall-E world lets watch and see what happens
1. 1 to 4 And So it Begins

ecause I had nothing better to do, and mostly because my entire Transformers Fan career was spent doing Fanfiction, so be proud I actually shoved my charater out of the Transformers Universe and into the WAll-E one ( eventually you'll see)

Warning: INSANITY IS FOUND HERE IF YOU CAN'T TAKE INSANITY PLEASE DO NOT READ flames shall be used to i dunno fuel BURN-E's gas tank. or burn garbage, also slight language warning

so here we go! Part 1: Wallllll-E

It' wasn't very often Misfits went to another Universe and/or brought charaters from a Universe,

Infact it was almost never, not since her spring break vacation in the SD-Gundam Universe and it could have been better, but it was better than that time she went to the Beast Wars universe and was captured by Maximals who were co very confused as to who she was.

but getting back to the point, it did once in a blue moon happen.

and on occasion it was an accident,

like warping to the current universe she'd lived in over a year, the Animated Universe, and she was damned sure it was this time too.

buzzzzzzzzz buzzz buzz -foreign contaminant-

"Ooooh."

"Ev-ah?"

*squeak*

"Not possible,"

Misfits cracked open an eye, hoping it was Bumblebee watching her Wall-E DVD and not the actuall charaters, she spoted a small, yellowish but mostly rustyish bown box, and felt her hand taken and shaken,

"WAlllllll-E" it said,

Misfits flinched violently, and opened both eyes, spotting Wall-E himself in her line of vision as well as Hal on his head, behind him floated Eve and shockingly Auto and down by her foot was M-O cleaning her feet.

'oh boy' she thought, 'Ratchet's going to kill me...' but she was friendly, and shook Wall-E's hand...claw...thing. "Misfits," She said, staring at Auto who glared at her.

"misssssssssfitttts?" asked Wall-E

"Yes, Misfits," she said, Hal squeaked and jumpped on her bed, skittering around.

"Hey Misfits are you in here?" asked Bumblebee barging into her room, and staring right at Wall-E and Co.  
they stared at him, all except M-O who could have cared less than if the world or the universe he was in would collapse around him,

"is that?" Bumblebee started, Wall-E wheeled over to the edge of the desk where Misfits had her bed, he offered his claw to Bumblebee,

"WAllll-E." he politely introduced himself to the shorter of the Autobots

"Yes," Misfits giggled as M-O's brush tickled her foot, she picked him up. He fidgeted wanting to return to his directive, he warbled at her in a pleading 'please put me down' tone she patted his head soothingly. "Was there something you wanted Bumblebee?" she asked, acting like this happened everyday.

Bumblebee stared distracted by Wall-E "No," he said distantly 'No not in particular" he saw Auto floating behind EVE, "why is Auto here?"

Misfits looked at the floating Auto. and shrugged "I don't know," she said, M-O sighed and settled for cleaning her hands instead.

"Oooh," Wall-E looked at Misfits collection of Transformer Figures, intrigued, Eve giggled and hovered over to his side to look at them too.

M-O fidgeted more, having cleaned her arms, and hands, and upper torso, Misfits giggled as he did so she placed him down letting him move on to clean more, patting his head 'Thank you M-O." she told him. he looked up at her with squinty eyes taking it to mean he was smiling,.

Bumblebee leaned over to Auto, squinting his optics at the offending former Autopilot. "I don't trust you." he told Auto who probibly could have cared less. Misfits stopped smiling at Wall-E and Eve and Hal and looked to Auto.

"I don't think he can do much harm Bumblebee' she said, Mo Bounced noticing he'd missed a spot on her upper body. she laid down on her bed and allowed him to do his job,

"Yeah," Said Bumblebee "but he might taze someone,"

"If you think he'll be a problem take him to Ratchet then."

Bumblebee stood upright again crossing his arms against his chest plating, "Oh no, I'm not scaring the Doc-Bot, you scare him." he said,

"You can tell him it's my fault," Said Misfits not looking at Bumblebee but rather at Hal who skittered all over her body.

"Why not just tape his spokes?"

Misfits wasn't paying attention, had she, she would have hovered to Bumblebee's faceplate and slapped it, she didn't like Auto much but cruelty to a Machine ( even Auto) was against everything she stood for.

"Sure," said Misfits giving her short attention span to M-O who'd finished cleaning her body to his satisfaction and was now very contently sitting in her lap having his head rubbed, he warbled happily.

Bumblebee grabbed Auto rather tight, -which Auto didn't like at all and had his TAZ-R spoke not been pushed down, would have shocked Bumblebee- "I'm goin' to the Doc-Bot" said Bumblebee,

Misfits absentmindedly waved 'Okay bye." she said, and watched Wall-E wave politely goodbye to the young Autobot. she looked at Wall-E's treads and then the floor which was far away.

"Ramp," she thought aloud and carefully placed M-O down, and went to her Closet pulling a very very large plank of Wood from it making a Ramp for Wall-E to wheel down,

"TA-Dah!" she said, Wall-E looked at it and clapped his claws.

Misfits smiled at her handy work, "Thank you," she said and picked up M-O, letting Hal skitter off her shoulder and on to Wall-E, before walking down the plank letting Wall-E and Eve follow,

"You didn't think I'd be up on my desk all day did you?" she said as she led them all to the Lounge for breckfast.

Part two : I'm trusting you Auto

Misfits entered the lounge with Wall-E and Eve while carrying M-O Hal sat on Wall-e's head. being followed like she was made Misfits feel like she was christopher Robin with Pooh and Friends for some odd reason or another.

She stopped at what she considered the kitchen, which really all it was was a counter, a sink a fridge one cabinet and a drawer to hold the plastic-ware mostly because she usually ate either in her own Universe, the Chibi Adoption agency or just plain went out with Bumblebee to eat and a fast food restaurant before going out on her own or with Prowl to remove the fat she truly didn't want.

Optimus Prime spotted her. and shook his head, having only met her a year ago her strange and odd unhuman like behavior still baffled him, and the fact that Ratchet and Jazz, Ultra Magnus and of all mechs, Megatron were the only ones to actually know her, only baffled him more, he stood from the couch and walked to where she was making tea and M-O was having a field day with the refrigerator,

"Misfits, ha-" he was about to ask if she'd recently seen Bumblebee carrying what he thought was Auto but when he saw wall-E and Eve he thought against it "Nevermind," he said, sighing.

Wall-E noticed, and 'oooooh'ed at Prime's size over him, he was bigger than the Wall-as! he wheeled over and held out a claw "Wallll-E " he introduced himself politely yet again,

Prime having suffered the watching of Misfits's 'Wall-E' DVD at least fifty times, knew what to do and bent down to lend Wall-E his pinky digit to shake "Optimus Prime," he said,

Misfits who was in a trance state from watching the tea kettle boil once again did not pay any small amount of attention to anything around her,

Mo looked at Optimus and stuck out his little beacon, Prime's stabilizing servos were absolutely FILTHY. he quickly rolled himself over and started cleaning like it was going out of fashion.

"Misfits where did they come from?" Optimus snapped his digits in front of her face, something that he picked up from Ratchet to grab her undivided attention. she flailed her arms with a yell, she hatted having someone snap their fingers next to her, she didn't quite know why, but she found out how annoying it was from a classmate. and it bothered her ever since

"WHAT?!" she shrieked,

"Where did they come from?" Optimus asked again,

Misfits let the question sink in,

"Oh, well where do you think they came from?" she asked, her odd tone of sarcasm oozing all over,

"But why?"

"I don't know," she answered, finding a twinkie and giving it to Wall-E to give to Hal, who bounced at the idea of having a twinkie and not a BNL creamie.

"But why did Bumblebee go to Ratchet with the Autopilot?"

"He doesn't trust him," she paused to take her medication which would help lengthen her attention span and hopefully keep her quiet, "so he took him to Ratchet,"

"oh," Prime was satisfied and with out any disregard to the little cleaner bot cleaning his foot stepped over M-O and went on his way before the conversation got odder.

M-O was a little upset, but he hung his head in a failed job and returned to Misfits to clean her leg again while she ate biscuits with butter for her breakfast and sipped at tea.

Prowl entered a few Minutes after Misfits was done with her breakfast wondering where she'd been for the morning sunrise and meditation, and found her sitting in his tire chair watching saturday morning cartoons with Wall-E, Eve and Hal while M-O busied himself with cleaning said chair.

"Misfits why are Wall-E and his friends here?" he asked, M-O gave and angry shriek when he saw how filthy Prowl was what with Prowl living with a tree in his room, not to mention climbing in said tree, holding birds and the like. He rushed over wielding his brush and immediately started at Prowl's foot.

Wall-e saw Prowl and not wanting to be rude introduced himself, Prowl shook fingers with the garbage bot, "Prowl," he said

"Prow?" asked Wall-E

"Prowlll," replied Prowl accenting the 'L' in his name

"Prowll?"

Prowl nodded "Prowl."

"huh," said Wall-E thoughtfully

"Hello M-O" said Prowl bending down to watch the little white bot clean. M-O had learned politeness from Wall-E and waved his little cleaner bar before diligently returning to work.

"When does he stop?" asked Prowl after five minutes of having his foot cleaned

"Until you're cleaned" replied Misfits, watching M-O as well, she spotted Bumblebee enter in the corner of her eye grinning like an idiot with Auto in his servo.

"Problem: Solved," said Bumblebee rather proud with what he'd done to Auto,

"What did you do to Auto?"

Bumblebee held his hand over Misfits and let go of Auto, who fell like a brick of lead on to the chair, every single one of his spokes done up in a wad of electrical tape. Misfits's glared at Bumblebee, he backed away. Angry Misfits means a bad day for everyone. She stood and looked at Auto. who made a very weak robotic groaning noise,

Misfits hated it when she said she hated characters and then ended up liking them anyway, Auto was such a case, after reasoning he wasn't evil, he was just doing what his job was and nothing more.

"Auto are you okay?" she asked kneeling down to the wheel.

"No." replied Auto, rather angry sounding.

"Really Bumblebee? Was it necessary for you to tape ALL of his spokes?" she picked up Auto by a spoke setting him upright.

Auto half thought she would untaped all his spokes but she didn't. instead she bent down to his deep red Optic, but far away not to annoy him.

"I'm trusting you Auto." she said, "Okay? Don't break my trust or you'll be melted down for scrap metal in a spark beat so fast you won't remember what it was you did."

"Yes Ma'am," Auto replied,

"Good, and please don't call me Ma'am," Misfits said

Enter Misfits Chapter 3: Vertically challanged might not be so bad.

M-O was the first one to notice the change. mostly because his hands were in front of his face, and mostly it was habit to look at anything that made the minisucle of changes, such as a clean Wall-E all of a sudden becoming filthy for no reason.

"Huh?" he asked to noone in particular, and stood up, touching bits of his body, finding he wore a perfect-very-easily-stained-white jumpsuit, with pockets large enough to fit bottles of cleaner fluid, brushes, towels, and other cleaning supplies, not that there was much on his short body but enough to last him for a good while. He wore shiny-enough-to-see-you're-face heavy duty black boots, and on his head, over his thick, sleek black hair, was a perfectly-also-very-easily-stained-white hat. But clothes mattered not, he could have been bare-aft naked and still be happy, because now he had an apposable thumbs, which meant he could actually grab things, and not need to hug them to his body with his cleaning tool or balance them on the tool either.

Wall-E and Eve were the next, either because he saw Eve or because Eve saw Wall-E adjust the thick goggle like glasses on the bridge of his nose. but Wall-E quickly learned what blushing actually meant to humans when his cheeks went to a pretty BnL red when he looked at Eve, and her sleek white body suit covering her body, with the Plant symbol above her right breast in a minty sort of green, her pretty deep ocean water blue eyes, and her shoulder length, jet black hair. The only thing he didn't like about her was the rifle sized laser gun slung behind her back, he never liked her gun, recalling on at least four close calls with it.

Eve giggled at him, he was cuter like this! Maybe it was his thick goggle like glasses, that went over his largish dark indigo eyes, and the way his cheeks went red under his mop of rusty brown hair, or his slightly oversized coat with the large pockets over his slightly muddy yellow jumpsuit with even more large pockets with which to stuff all sorts of doodads and knickknacks. or the very large scuffed up dusty-suppose-to-be-black-boots.

Hal squeaked and skittered all over Wall-E, into and out of his large pockets.

Auto stared down at Misfits, being a foot taller than her, glaring down at her with crimson red eyes only one with an equalliy red monocule, wearing a perfect white coat -minus the black covered shoulders due to the tape- and pants with a black stripe down the sides of the pants and the sleeves, and one down the side of the front of his coat, with a sightly large black rimed ruby colored button holding the coat closed,this pants held up by an black belt with a holster on the right side of his hip, holding his TAZ-R within easy reach of his black gloved - had his spokes not been taped they would have been white- His feet covered by shiny black dress shoes, over his perfectly combed black hair, was a hat very much like the captians, with a large oynx rimmed red gem, or perhaps it was glass,

Had Misfits not been exposed to Ratchet's wrath, Megatrons fury, Sunstreaker's vain anger. Ironhide's short temper or even the thoughts of the comming Of Unicron and the soon to be comming of the Fallen. She might have actually found Auto's glare scary. However she was use to seening people with red eyes, Decepticons had red optics, as did their chibis. So oddly colored eyes didn't bother her in the least.

Misfits turned her slightly amused gaze to Bumblebee, "I don't think he'll be much of an issue now Bumblebee." she said and reached to pat Auto's head, he wasn't amused in the least. Bumblebee shrugged,

Mo couldn't be happier, now with his new height and thumbs he could scrub and clean and disinfect twice as fast and get a better reach.

Until he discovered he was only four feet tall looking at Auto towering over Misfits at six feet and Wall-E and Eve's equal five foot height. Which smashed his newfound joy to tiny dust fragments, He gave a short whine-like-sigh, and stopped trying to clean Prowl. Misfits looked over at him and chuckled, "Aw, Poor Mo," she said, as he came over to her hesitantly because of Auto and pushed his head into her side, she picked him up strattling his legs around her waist "Got the short end of the stick didn't you?"

Wall-E looked at his best friend -second to Eve of course- and giggled "Awwww," he said "M-O!"

Mo frowned and wiggled in Misfit's arms she placed him back down, extremely unhappy with his height, Wall-e jogged over and hugged his friend, Mo tried to claw his way back to Misfits

Auto just stared at her while she picked up Mo agian and carried him up to sit on a cement couch which she herself covered with a giant cushion after complianing to Ratchet about said couch, to which he told her she could do it herself. And she did.

"Looks like Mo knows how I feel," said Bumblebee giving the short white clad human sitting in Misfits's comfy lap, a nudge in the side with a finger, Mo groaned and Misfits shoved the yellow finger away. Bumblebee once agian shrugged and walked away in search of his other human friend Sari Sumdac.

Prowl bent over looking at Mo, "He looks tired," he said, and then watched as Auto climbed the couch and sat in the corner farthest from Misfits, having a suspicous feeling she'd just scoot over and sit next to him just for spite's sake.

Misfits shook her head, the materinal insticts that used her to care over the currently 'nonexisting' Sari Sumdac and Bumblebee telling her that was not the case with Mo at all, far from it.

"No Prowl, I believe," she said, running a comforting hand over Mo's back, he rotated his shoulders a little, "he's upset with his height."

"Let's hope his ego what little of one he has," said Prowl very carefully and very gently patting Mo's head with a finger, Mo grumbled and removed his hat out of instict and pushed his now slightly mussed up hair back where it belonged, Prowl gave a short smile while Mo's back was turned, "doesn't make him act like Bumblebee did,"

Misfits scoffed and moved Mo so he sat sideways on her lap. Wall-E and Eve climbed up on the couch, Wall-E closer to Misfits and Eve closer to Auto in the terribly unlikely event that Auto decieded to commit contemplated Murder on Wall-E.

"You okay Mo?" Misfits asked him rubbing a hand on his arm,

It took a momment for Mo to answer, he wasn't use to using human words, spending most of his life warbling. but he suddenly found his brain filling up with a dictionary full of words and a grammar book of how to use them. "I-i'm okay." he said in a slightly almost high pitched voice, but it was still low enough to be identified as male.

Misfits knew with past very late night to early morning's with Bumblebee that Mo was outright lieing, "You don't look okay," she said,

"S-short," was the short reply.

"Oh I see, so I was right you don't like being short, is that correct?"

"Mmmm," Mo nodded,

"Well that's no reason to be upset, Not a big deal, I bet there are things you can do that I can't do." she gave him a smile, that would hopefully do it's job of being contagous,

"I don't like it," he said distainfully.

"Well that's okay noone said you had to, it's understandable, Bumblebee and I don't like being short either,"

"But, you are not short at all," Mo reasonably argued,

"true, but there are somethings because of our size we can and cannot do, you learn to live with it, that's life my friend."

"I suppose," Mo nodded again, Misfits gave him another smile and patted his head, he compulsively removed his hat to move his black hair back into place.

"Why don't you come help me go do some Shopping Mo?" she said seizing an oppourtunity to show Mo what she meant,

"Okay," said Mo, rather curious to see the outside world of the Autobot base, Misfits turned to Auto, "Auto would you like to come too?" she offered to the quite former Autopilot of the Axiom,

"I would rather not," repiled Auto, crossing his arms over his chest,

"Can I trust you to be nice while I'm out?"

"Yes, Misfits,"

Misfits grimaced for the very briefest of time at his answer to her second question, 'note to self:' she thought 'break Auto into a sociable person after teaching Mo size isn't everything.' it would be a fun challange like trying to stuff the cracks, nooks,crannies,creavices, of Sentinal Prime with cheese flavored chips and puffs and then placing shaving cream on his cod piece for spite and to annoy him because she didn't like him in the least of bits.

"Prowl ca-"

Prowl nodded, "Make sure Wall-e doesn't get in over his head, Eve doesn't blow up Auto and Auto doesn't taze Eve or Wall-E?"

"Please? I'll distract Bumblebee for a month?"

"of course, but that isn't nesscary, I owe you for distracting the paparazzi,"

"Oh, well, then, looks like we're even," Misfits nodded in satisfaction,

Enter Misfits Chapter 4 An interesting Walk home from the Grocery store for a Former Microbe Obliterator.

Mo was still trying to grasp human speech, the more he talked to Misfits the better he got, and he felt rather proud of himself for it.

"W-why are humans s-o th-in?" he asked, as they walked home in the city streets of Detroit, which in Mo's blunt opinion needed to be bombed with disinfectant and cleaned until you could see the shine from space.

"Because we haven't been in space for seven centuries, we take care of ourselves and the planet although the last we're still working on."

"Oh," said Mo as his brain thought up another question to prod Misfits with, "Why isn't there a BnL logo on everything?"

"because it doesn't exist here or you, or where I'm from either, the robots you see here minus the Autobots Decpticons, belong to Sumdac Systems, currently renamed Powell Systems, the very large ones you saw were my friends from Cybertron, you came from a Movie,"

"Oh," Quickly Misfits stuck Mo with a question, two could play at this game,

"By the way Mo," she asked watching the white clad human begin to struggle with the one bag he had while she very easily carried six,

"Yes?" he looked at her,

"How does the Earth you come from look like now?"

Mo sighed, "filthy still," he said, " the captian thinks they should make more Wall-E and Wall-A units, but there are very few spots filled with plants, and are habitual for the humans,"

"And what do you do Mo?"

Mo looked at her funny, "What do I do? Not much, I'm just a Mo Unit, I clean floors and whatever I can reach, and I stay on the Axiom,"

"And Vist Wall-E and Eve?"

"Of course,"

She nodded, and allowed his turn for a few questions,

"Why don't you drive one of those machines like the other humans?" Mo pointed to a passing car,

"First off I can't drive, second I don't have a lisence, and third I'm not lazy and I won't be able to drive anyway, I'd rather walk or hitch a ride with one of my friends,"

"Oh, So you like going outdoors?" they stopped at a light, Mo's habit of looking around made him spot a rather large, very filthy mucky looking puddle of street water, he shuddered with the idea of being splattered all over with it. He looked at Misfits,

"Alot," she said and saw the puddle, " I see it too Mo, just ignore it okay?" she said

"I'm trying to," replied Mo

So do you live with other Mo's or are you the only Mo Unit?" Quickly Misfits distracted him with another question

"Absolutely not," said Mo still looking at the puddle as though it would be come an amorphous blob and attack his nice clean-very-easily-stained-white hat and jumpsuit and dirty his boots, "I do live with other Mo units, We have our own small society in the Axiom, We like to play, talk, warble, clean, stay clean," Mo started to list the traits of the other Mo units.

Misfits nodded at each trait, "So do you like earth?" she asked

"Not the filth," said Mo, his eye started to twitch at the puddle. "No, I don't go out on the Earth often, my roller ball doesn't work so well in the soil and the filth, Eve usually vists Me and picks me up to vist or Wall-e if not Eve, I'd rather say onboard with all the other Mo units,"

"So there are alot of other Mo's?"

"Alot of us, I am unit 101,"

"Do you all go by Mo?"

"Yes and no, typically we go by Mo and our Unit number introducing ourselves as 'Mo Unit -instert number here-' and sometimes other Mo's don't like that and love humans; like picking names for themselves. I personally like being Called Mo, and most of the time they pick human names they've picked up that start with either 'M' or 'M-o' like Mona, Mitch, and so on, but more often than not you call us by 'Mo Unit -number here-' or just the number. It's polite to."

Misfits was highly intried by this socitety of Mo's and very much so wanted Mo to continue with his information on Mo's. but his lesson was cut short by the changing of the light, and the passing of a car. During which splashed Misfits and Mo all over with filthy dirty street water.

"Mo," said Misfits extreamly calmly,

Mo violently began to twitch violently, "Y-y-ye-s-s-s-s-s?" he answered

"Are you okay?"

"No." he answered, very very very angry, and upset that his now stained clothes and hat and boots were stained a filthy brownish grey "I'm not,"

"Okay, take it easy and let's cross the street and we'll assess the damage,"

"I can feel it seeping." he said, as they crossed the street, Misfits stopped at the corner and with her red bag shoved all the bags including Mo's inside, infinate subspace was a fun thing, but Misfits liked carrying groceries, it gave her some excerise. she took a hankerchief from her jeans pocket and clean Mo's face off, he didn't mind, in his current state of twitching he didn't think he could have done it without poking and eye or two.

"You...you got dirty too," he said, stating an obvious fact.

"You more than me Mo," Misfits smiled, "think you'll survive the rest of the walk back to base?"

Mo nodded,

"Good, We'll go home, get cleaned up, I have some clothes you can borrow, and then we can have lunch,"

After a short time Mo's mood perked a little, and he started talking, "Will the clothes fit me?" he asked, curious as to how a human could suddenly produce Mo sized clothing,

"What? oh yes of course I do this sort of thing all the time with Bumblebee, although most of the time it's in my own Universe, not here,"

"You mentioned that earlier, about a Movie I'm apparently in,"

"Oh yes, Wall-E, it's a very good movie." Misfits smiled fondly, "would you like to watch it during lunch?"

"I suppose but are you sure the colthing will fit me?"

"Don't worry Mo," she said, smiling,

"You smile alot," he noted "do you not care about getting filthy?

"I'm optimistic, I tend to smile often." Misfits giggled, "I don't mind the dirt, I actually find it rather funny it's never happened to me before,"

"I don't" said Mo,

"I know you don't Mo," Misfits laughed, "I don't expect you to find dirty jokes funny, clean ones maybe."

Mo began to giggle, "ha ha ha, very funny, clean jokes." he paused, "so what do you do here if you're not from here?"

"Oh alot of odd jobs, nothing specific, maybe to annoy Sentinal Prime, Megatron, Ultra Magnus, oh and sometimes Lugnut,"

"How old are you?"

"17,"

"You're very young!,"

"Oh thanks Mo, tha'ts so sweet, I sometimes feel older than I really am, I think hanging around Ratchet alot does that to me,"

"You're welcome?" Mo was confused,as they finally arrived at the base, and were greeted By Wall-E who didn't mind the filth as he hugged Mo and Misfits,"

"Mo, Misfits!" he greeted cheerfully,

"Hello Wall-E," Said Misfits, Wall-E backed up a little and tilted his head as to why their clothes were all filthy. "W-what happend?" ah apparently he'd been talking to Prowl, maybe even Blukhead, or Bumblebee and Sari,

"We got splashed with filthy water," Misfits smiled, and gave Wall-E the box of Twinkies she'd thoughtfulyl bought for Hal,

"Oh! thank you!" Wall-E smiled to, and then happily skipped to Eve to jump into her arms, maybe they'd been watching TV too, Vaugely Misfits wondered How Auto was doing. but with his intelligence he could probibly already speak perfect english. she placed the bags in the kitchen for later storage and lead Mo back to her room into a refurbished Employee bathroom.


	2. 511 The story so far

"Enter Misfits Chapter 5 : How to make Auto into a Sociable Person with tools you probibly have around the Base

"Is everything here big?" Mo asked looking at Misfits giant bathroom, she paused in getting towels, to look at the room herself, she didn't like the pink tiling but the shower head in the shower was nice, and she liked the sinks, and the echo and accoustics the room gave her voice when she occasonally sang in the shower.

"No?" she repiled, "Maybe? this whole base was once a factory,"

"Is that a yes?" Mo raised an eye brow as he was handed a nice white fluffy towel,

"No it's a maybe," she said," I usualy deal with things near about your size,"

"What sort of things?" Mo was ushered into the shower stall, automaticly as though he'd been human for 700 years he removed his clothes and boots, plus the now stained socks he had on and gave them to Misfits though the curtain,

"Chibis," Answered Misfits, sitting on the counter with all the sinks, she had the odd urge to try on Mo's Jumpsuit but she knew it wouldn't fit her so she let it go, and neatly folded his jumpsuit noticing the very large buldges it had with all the cleaning supplies, she took a light sea blue backpack from her closet and started opening the pockets and stuffing the backpack with the supplies.

Mo turned on the shower like he'd been doing it all his life, and began to vigorusly clean himself, "What are chibis?" he asked, if there was one thing Mo Units hated other than seeing 100% forien contaminant on their view screens it's silence, typicaly one could find a solitary M-O unit and expect to hear it warbling a short ditty to it's self rather like birds.

"Little four foot tall version of Transformers, like Bumblebee and Prowl, Oh there are a lot of them," she repiled and wanted to ask Hm just how much cleaning paraphilnailia he had in his pockets.

"How come I don't see them?"

"I'd rather not have them here, they can get a little chaotic and since I discovered that Caffine has absolutlely no effect on me due to my medication," Misfits sighed, "I warn them not to come here, they can't have coffee lest they suddently grow to the size of their counter part and start rampaging, so they stay in the Adoption Agenty which is now overrun by Female G1 Chibi Bumblebee's who don't know to keep their legs shut it's a pain really,"

"Oh," Mo began to wash his hair, scratching in the shampoo enough to make a giant blob of suds on his head that looked like a soap monster trying to eat his brains, "so if your not from here, how long have you been here?"

"Oh about a year, and I've been a transformers fan for seven years now."

"Where are you from?"

"In realation of Universes or in relation to where on earth?"

"hmm," Mo thought, "either I suppose,"

"Well I'm from my Own universe which is very boring consitering Transformers exist as a tv show and toys and you only exist as a movie character. and as far as earth I'm from Florida, close to Disney the people who made you...well Pixar made you anyway."

"Oh," Mo shut the water off, and took the towel to dry off before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the stall, trading places with Misfits,

"Mah Turn," she giggled, " and then we can make lunch,"

Since Misfits couldn't see him Mo dried himself off for a second time, and sat on the counter much like she had, wondering just how these clothes she was going to give him were going to fit.

Misfits wasn't very long at all, and she game out wrapped in a towel and her hair wrapped up too. the paused, her smile disappearing for a momment as her thoughts went to 'What was I going to do after showering?' the it returned and she turned to the closet which was once several stalls, now holding clothes not only for herself but Prowl, Bumblebee Prime Ratchet Blitzwing, Blukhead, Sari, Jazz, Sentinal Prime and Ultra Magnus as well. and because of her faithfull and quick thinking chibis, now housed Cloths for Mo, Auto, Wall-E and Eve, She walked around and spoted the new sign over the new section for Mo, most of his clothes were white, he had boots, socks, and several jumpsuits, but she chose casual clothes, it'd be a nice change to see Mo sporting Jeans and a polo shirt.

"Here we go Mo," she said, handing Mo the clothes. he took a momment to look for them while Misfits went inside her massive cloest to change, deciding to wear a long deium skirt and a yellow tee, with boots.

Mo was baffled, not only did the clothes fit they were also very comfortable.

"Aw Mo you look nice," Misfits said upon looking at Mo.

Mo's cheeks blushed a little, "thank you,"

"Now then shall we do Lunch and a Movie?"

"Yes," Said Mo, feeling rather good about the clothes,

Misfits thought this might be a good time to get Auto to Socialize so leaving Mo in the kitchen she looked up at the couch,

"Hay Auto?" she called, hoping that Auto hadn't suddenly decided to explore the Base and make her look like an idiot

Auto peered over the edge, looking extremely bored, "Yes?"

"Why don't you come down and help me and Mo make lunch?"

Auto sighed, and quietly climbed down, "what do you need help with?"

"Lunch you don't have to if you don't want to." Misfits felt slightly intimidated by the sound of Auto's cold. monotoned voice, it sounded bored, but still it had a sound of authoiry saying 'I'm smarter, taller and have a TAZ-R human, don't mess with me'. she shrugged and remembered that the Generation one Soundwave had the same sort of voice, and it wasn't so creepy anymore, so she stood her ground, sending a nonverbal message to Auto 'I know your smarter than me, but i care not that you are taller, and your TAZ-R is taped up, but I call the shots, I can easily change you back and give you to Bumblebee who would very much so like to dismantle you.'

Auto was quiet, and got the message, he nodded,

Misfits nodded, and let Auto follow her into the kitchen,

Mo looked at Misfits she looked a little spooked, and wanted to aks if she was okay, but then she smiled and agian, and Mo thought all was right in the world once more.

"Do you know how to cook?" he asked instead,

"a little, don't expect me to start shelling out the food in a cup,"

Mo laughed, "no,"

"Oh good," Mo wondered why she was including Auto, and wanted to ask why, but Auto gave him a stare that sent shivers down his spine.

Bumblebee entered with Sari Sumdac on his shoulder, " Are you baking cookies?!" he asked as Misfits took a small book off the kitchen counter,

"No Bumblebee I'm making lunch. did you eat Sari?"

"Yes," Said Sari, looking at Auto and Mo and wanted to ask who they were but Bumblebee in his disapointment of not having cookies today sulked off to his quarters,

Misfits handed Mo a sheet of paper, "here Mo, what do we need first?" Mo looked at it, about to say he couldn't read human, but then he noticed he could, well, not Misfits anyway,

"Misfits I can't read this it's illagible," Mo handed her the paper, she looked at it for a momment, frowning, "Wow, I'm sorry Mo, I really need to rewrite this you can tell i wrote this in Middle school...."

"It's okay" Mo shrugged, and noticed that the grocery bags were gone, he wondered if Misfits's Chibis had something to do with it

"Okay then why don't you go into the fridge and grab the bag labeled Lunch" Misfits started rewritting the recipe, as she read it, "and Auto if you could please go into the cabneit there and take out the food processor and the large Blue cutting board?"

Auto and Mo complied, Mo looked at the little brown bag labeled lunch, and was now skeptical that this little bag would hold food for five people, then again, he thought, if Misfits can make clothes that fit me and make bags disappear why not?

Auto took down the processor and blue cutting board, Misfits handed him a knife and told Mo to give Auto anything green, and told Auto to cut the green into smaller bits before sticking them into the processor for further processing, Mo sat in idle for a momment and noticed there was an extra pen and paper next to Misfits so he wrote his question

-Why did you include Auto?

Misfits looked at the note and glanced at Auto who was busily processing the greens, she repiled

-because he needs to socialize, he can't just sit on the couch in idle and not expect people to talk to him, I think somethings bothering him and it's not me.

Mo read, - you looked spooked earlier,

-his voice is sort of creepy,

"oh," said Mo, and Misfits threw the paper away after ripping it to itty bitty bits,

Misfits finished rewritting the recipe and gave it to Mo putting him in charge while she put on the DVD of Wall-E while they finished up lunch,.

Enter Misfits chapter Six : How to Force Auto into Going on a Walk with You using a DVD and Wall-E

Lunch was wonderful in Mo's opinion, and he liked the Movie, even though he only played a small part, Wall-E was enthralled watching himself on the large TV screen with the love of his life.

"What'd you think Auto?" Misfits asked the former Autopilot, his head turned to her and gave her the harshest glare she'd ever seen in her life, he was angry, very angry indeed, he hadn't touched his food and how Hal was attacking the plate of pesto covered pasta with chicken.

Misfits kept looking happy anyway, as she took the plates, and put them in the very full garbage, Mo was sure if he was to pass the garbage can in the next five minutes it'd be empty.

"Auto doesn't look to happy," Mo told her quietly and out of earshot of Auto.

"I know, I was just curious as to see what would happen, and i've deduced Auto does infact have emotions,"

"Anger?" Mo asked,

"Better than nothing, I think if I'm lucky Wall-E will want to watch the movie agian later and if I'm lucky if I offer Auto a chance to go for a walk he'll take it to get away."

"He looked like he wanted to kill you."

"I get that sort of threat alot from Decpticons, sort of odd they never keep it," she shrugged, "besides he knows I could easily change him back and give him to Bumblebee to dismantle."

"Oh,"

Misfits was indeed lucky, Wall-E wanted to watch the movie agian. so Misfits moved them all to her room where she put the movie on her large screen TV, Auto groaned quietly enough for noone to hear him and busied himself with a book he found on Misfits shelf. Misfits smiled on the inside as she told Mo how to work the phone in her room and where to find Prime or the others, Auto didn't want to watch the movie, she could tell,

"I'm going out," she annouced but it wasn't enough to grab Auto's attention as he was to absorbed in the book about the Transformers the robots she lived with, "Auto would you like to come?" she offered,

At the sound of his name Auto looked up from the book," Yes?"

"I'm going out, Wall-E, Eve, Hal and Mo are watching the movie agian would you like the come with me?" she offered agian,

Auto frowned, and thought about the two evils, either stay here and watch that annoying film and have Wall-E and his stupid friends laugh at his demise or go out with this Misfits and listen to her chatter constantly. "Yes," he said, and placed the book back on the shelf and stood,

"Cool," Misfits nodded and with Auto left the base,

Enter Misfits chapter Seven: Nowhere in Particular...

Auto was quiet, Misfits knew he would be as she, on purpose walked around the city of detroit aimlessly wondering if he'd notice,

"Where are you going?" he finally asked, 'Bingo,' Misfits thought to herself,

"Somewhere," she repiled, and turned to him, "Why? did you have some place in mind? I'm open to suggestions."

Auto shook his head, "No,"

Misfits nodded and thought of something to ask him that might either annoy him into talking or just make him talk,

"Oh I know lets go to the park!" she said cheerfully, "Do they have parks on Earth now?"

Auto was dead silent, and made no reply, but he followed Misfits to the park.

She took him to the playground. It was dusk, and there were no children running around at all so they had the park all to themselves, Misfits went to the swings and started swinging leaving Auto to sit on the swing next to her motionless, and emotionless to watch her swing like a little girl.

"Is something wrong Auto?" she frowned when she saw him sitting there,

Auto just stared at her. She continued Swinging, and waited five minutes before asking agian,

"Auto are you okay?" she asked,

Auto stared are her again, and made no reply, So Misfits swung again for three minutes and tried agian,

but she didn't need to ask,

"Will you please desist from asking me what is wrong?" Auto snapped, knowing fully well what she was going to say, she was predicable in a way.

"No," She answered, "I will not abstain from asking you what's wrong,"

"You are annoying please desist,"

"No, you can ask me all you want Auto I will not stop, EVER. You can't expect me to not notice that there is something wrong. and not ask about it,"

"Then I refuse to answer your query."

'well too damn bad Auto,' she thought, "Is it because you failed your directive?"

Auto's eyes twitched "Shut up," he said, Misfits smiled to herself, she'd made a crack in Auto.

"No Auto I will not shut up, What is your problem? What are you trying to hide? Is it because your afraid of something? is something hurting you? do you feel lonely? is it because GO-4 is dead?"

"Don't you ever quit you stupid human adolesent?!" he snarled,

"No Auto, I don't, not until my questions are answered with decent responses." she said calmly, Auto frowned,

"Why do you have so much trust in me?"

"You're not Evil Auto, you're just doing what your told to do," Misfits answered, "I refuse to see you as as a threat, I have faced scarier things than you."

Auto nodded, this was an open conversation, he wasn't limited to answering her queries. " What bussiness is it of yours to be concerned for me?"

"It's just something I do. I'm empathedic, and I like trying to solve problems, I want to be your friend Auto, not your enemy," she said,

Auto nodded agian, and was quiet for a few minutes, Misfits waited,

"You're very persistant,"

"As well as other things," Misfits nodded,

"Yes Misfits, it's because I failed my directive, it's not only that either," Auto said, feeling the sting of the fact he'd failed all over again,

"What else is it?" Misfits asked, her swing had stopped moving and her full attention was turned to Auto, she was going to listen to him.

"I have failed every directive given to me Don't you know the laws of Robotics,"

"Of course, I've lived with Robots of all sorts, but you never really hurt the captian you just poked his eye, easy to get over,"

"You really are stupid,"

"Naive thank you, I'm not stupid, I just act it," she said, "Or is there something else other than Captain Mccrea?"

"I killed a human..." Auto admitted, surprised he did, but she would have eventually found out anyway. But she didn't gasp, or flitch, cry, scream, run, or hurt him. she just stared at him waiting for him to continue. but when he didn't, she spoke,

"Oh, I see," she said,

"No," Said Auto, "You don't! Now be Quiet, You asked what was wrong,"

Misfits felt like he was expecting her to say something just so he could tell her to shut up,

"Take it easy Auto,"

"Oh that's very easy for you to say," Auto spat, "Have you ever killed someone?"

Misfits thought, she had killed some lizards on accident, and felt bad but as far as people went,

"No. I haven't," She thought,

"I didn't think so," Said Auto, "It wasn't entirely my falut, the Captian before McCrea was becoming to Curious about A-113 I didn't want to but I had to, and I killed the Captain. I ordered GO-4 to dispose of the body, and get a new Captian; McCrea. I haven't been the same since, and I don't know why or how you brought me back online,"

Misfits was silent,

"What?" Said Auto, "Will you run from me now that you've found out what's wrong? that I've killed a human?"

"No Auto," She said "I will not run from you," She said, "As I have said, I am not afraid of you, and I refuse to be afraid of you, apparently whoever programmed you, programmed you to obey, and nothing else with disregard to the three Laws of Robotics, I would blame Shelby because it was his idea for the five year cruise. oh he'd be proud of you for doing that, but as you could see, he was wrong, you see that now don't you?"

"Yes," Auto admitted,

"The only advice I can possibly give you is to apologize to Wall-E, Eve, and then we go to the Wall-E universe and we'll apologize to Captian McCrea." Misfits said, Auto for once figeted just a little,

"And what will you do?" He asked,

"I will be there Auto, I'm your friend not your enemy," She stood and offered her hand, Auto did not take her hand but stood on his own, "Where are you taking me?" he asked,

"To a nice, quiet café," She said, "I believe you have more to say and it's rather uncomfortable out here," she said,

Enter Misfits Chapter Eight: A Nice, Quiet Café

Misfits gently led Auto to a café she liked to vist mostly because she'd discovered it while trying to get away from pesky Autobot Fans and Paparazzi trying to make a scandal out of her, ask her to marry her because she was in close relations with Autobots, or just to annoy her in general. She liked the Café's Tea selection and often got the Coffee for Ratchet from here as well. But tonight she was here for tea, and ordered two cups of herbal tea for her and Auto as well as a few biscuts to go with the Tea, after which she ushered Auto into her favorite Café corner,

"Why did you come here?" Auto asked, Misfits looked behind his shoulder and spoted several paparazzi cameras flashing, she quicky shut the blinds. Rather irritated and flustered.

"to get Away from the Paparazzi. Oh, they'd love to make a scandal about my being with you. It'll be in the papers I'm sure of it, by tomorrow morning," she sighed and thanked the waitress for their tea and biscuts before sipping at some and biting into a biscut, "And if we were bugged they'll find out about our conversation and be completely useless at making any sense about it, but don't you worry Auto; we'll be long gone before they can really start stalking us." she was quiet, thinking, Auto took a biscut and tried one, mostly because he'd skipped lunch, and felt a little hungry. finding her Monolouge rather amusing.

"Hm,hm,hm," she hummed, "If they spotted me with Mo earlier they'll probibly say I got pregent with you and had Mo, plauseable enough. not the plesant of thoughts but that's the idoitic Media for you Auto, jumping the gun before the race has even started, but you're lucky Auto you've never had to deal with an idoitic public before. I never had until I came here and it's been absolutely non-stop, 'WILL YOU MARRY ME MISFITS?!' 'Misfits what is your relationship with the Autobots?''Misfits why must you insist on wearing large boots with shorts?''Misfits do you wear any make up at all? 'misfits is it true you're dating the Autobot Prowl?" 'Misfits were you raised by Autobots?' 'Misfits what is your opinion on the Autobot Decepticon War?'' Misfits how did you become friends with the Autobots''Misfits is the Autobot Bumblebee Your adopted son' 'Misfits are you a Decepticon Spy? 'Misfits are you an Autobot spy?' oh, and on and on and on nonstop. Oh Auto, you're a lucky one." She paused "Yes a lucky lucky lucky man, if they lived where you did they would nonstop FRY you on the internet the newspaper the tabloids, magazines, make movies and say the absolute worst about you. You lucky thing you....I must apologize Auto, I came to this café to talk about you and here the silly thing I am, rambling on about the paparazzi. I'm sorry Auto."

Auto suppressed a chuckle, highly amused that Misfits was rambling idoiticly, "No, no, please," he said, a small smile on his face, "it was rather amusing," he said,

"Oh good," Misfits smiled a little happy with the idea and the fact that Auto could, "I'm glad one of us is amused mean while the both of us are going to be fried tonight in the supermarket tabloids. oh I can see it now my quiet friend, 'Misfits has secret love affair with mysterious white clad man with a hat and has love child find out more on page 42,'. listen to me Auto, being famous, or even remotely famous in just a city isn't as fun as they make it out to be. I'm sorry I'm rambling agian. please don't hesitate to Stop me; with force if need be. For you see Auto, it's late, and my medication is almost out of my bloodstream, and I probibly shouldn't be drinking this tea but, that would be a waste of Money, and make me look like a snot to my annoying harsh public that I could care less if they suddenly got hit by an asteroid and were taken from the face of this universe."

Auto hummed, he was in a better mood now, perhaps it was because Misfits wasn't as annoying as he first thought her out ot be, or the little caffine in the tea or because he'd told someone about what he'd done and this was the relief of it all. "I don't mind," he said quite honestly, perhaps even, he thought to himself, this was what it was like to have true human emotions. slightly annoying but they did make things interesting.

"How's the Tea?" Misfits said suddenly snaping out of her rambling, and wanting to have an actual two sided conversation with the Former Autopilot of the Axiom.

Auto blinked, and spoted someone with a camera behind her, he decided to say nothing about it, "It's nice," he admited.

"Oh good, So what did you do while I was away with Mo?" Misfits helpped herself to another biscut,

"Nothing actually," Auto said almost distracted, "Where are you from?"

"I'd rather not say, not with those glitchheads around, I'll tell you later,"

"Oh,okay," Auto nodded, "I'm sorry for being rude to you,"

"It's okay Auto, I'm use to rude people," She frowned a little, and saw the camera crew in the Gem on Auto's hat,

"Excuse me," Misfits said and stood up turning around to the Camera crew, "Excuse me, can I help you gentlefolks find the exit?" she said, placing her hands together, "As you can see there is no story for you to gather here, Unless you're here to ruin my favorite café." She sat down agian, and they did not leave, she sighed and made a face at Auto, telling him to please eat the last biscut. which he did so,

"Come, Auto. I have a late night program I'd rather not miss." she took his hand, when he stood and led him out of the café, leaving a rather nice tip for the waitress.

"Are they still behind us Auto?" she hissed,

Auto looked behind, "Yes, I afraid," he looked infront of himself and nearly went blind with the camera flashes, Misfits growled,

"I'm Sorry Auto to have this done to you, really I am, I can't do anything nice anymore with these...these....glitchheads! Auto, would you mind letting me borrow your TAZ-R?"

"It's taped up," Auto said bluntly,

"slag it all to the pits..." Misfits mumbled as hundreds of pictures were taken of here, "Ratchet's going to kill me... Come on Auto, I'm afraid we must Run back to base, think of it as healthy excersie." Misfits broke out into a run nearly dragging Auto behind as he held on to her hand with one hand and the other holding on to his hat as he tried to run behind her.

Enter Misfits Chapter Nine : Home Safe, Sound, and slightly Annoyed.

Misfits was more than Annoyed when the arrived at the base. And felt bad for Auto's Sake he didn't deserve being fried by the news. Ratchet was waiting for her at the door, also Annoyed because he'd once told her Not to go outside after dusk, for the reason that the Paparazzi were a nocturnal bunch, and easily found her, he immediately picked her and Auto up and took them to the Lounge where every one minus Mo, Wall-E Eve and Hal were watching Misfits and Auto at the park, talking, of course thankfully none of them caught what it was said, but they made speculations, while showing Misfits and Mo walking the streets earlier in the day, that Mo was Misfits's son, and that Auto, was the father,  
then they showed the scene at the Café Misfits was embarassed, and knew she'd never hear the end of this, ever. she'd have to go make a public statement, and say that Mo wasn't her bastard child born out of marriage and Auto was not her lover. And Ratchet had to make it all the worse by sending all of the footage and news to Jazz who'd show it to Ultra Magnus and Sentinal Prime to put the cherry on top. At that point Misfits took Auto and made for her Room.

"I am so Sorry Auto, I can't tell you how sorry I am," she started sobbing that her life as of the time being was ruined of course being emotionally disabled, she knew fully well that by morning, she'd be over it all like nothing happened.

Wall-E was still watching the movie with both Mo and Eve out cold in his lap, and was too absorbed in the movie to notice anyone come in.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!" Misfits whined, as she bashed her head on her oversized door, " And of course you probibly don't understand, and now we can't leave for the Wall-E universe, 'cause then they'd think we went off to either A: find some privacy, B: marry, C: have another child and they'd be WRONG on so many levels, damn media idoits,"

True, Auto didn't fully understand media and what made such a big deal on both parts. nor did he understand all human emotions, having never been upset before like she was. something told him to leave her be. another told him that talking to her might cheer her up, she did seem to like idle chatter and conversaition. he decided not to bother her,and quietly left her where she sat to go continue reading the book.

Misfits did stop crying a few minutes later, "I'm sorry," she said agian, "F**k the media," she growled, and pulled paper and a pen from her bag and started writting a note to the Autobots, telling where she was and to please tell the media the truth while she was away. and for Prowl to hide the jar of Energon Goodie Cookies from Bumblebee.

"We're leaving tomorrow," she said, mostly to reassure herself with the notion of going to a Universe where there were no Cybertronians. not that she needed them, it was just nice to have something there she was familiar with. But that was what Adventures and Travels were for, soe with her best foot foreward she started shoving things into her little red bag.

When She was done, She looked for Auto to find him reading the book agian, "Auto," she called, and he once agian looked up from the book,

"Yes,"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to Say to Wall-E?" she asked, Auto stood, placed the book back on the shelf and went down the ramp to Wall-E, Misfits followed, but it was to pick Mo up and carry him into bed. it was then that Wall-E noticed their being there.

He smiled and noitced that Eve was asleep in his lap, as well as Mo, "Awwww," he crooned,

" Wall-E I'd like to say something to you," Said Auto kneeling down to Wall-E, while Misfits took Mo out of Wall-E's Lap,

"Hii Autoooo," Said Wall-E, looking at Auto.

Mo Mumbled a little before opening his eyes, "huh?" he yawned,

"Oh I'm sorry Mo," Misfits said,

"Oh...hi.....Misfits," He mumbled, shutting his eyes for a moment or two before opening them agian "How...did your...walk go?"

"Very good Mo, we didn't find any puddles. I suppose you got tired huh?"

"yah," Mo yawned agian, too tired to care that Misfits was pulling his boots off, and taking his hat off as she placed him in her bed because she didn't have enough beds or blankets for all five of them, and she didn't want to separate Eve and Wall-E. and she was sure Auto wouldn't apprecitate her getting up in the night should she have a case of insomina or should she need to go to Bumblebee's.

"That bot you call Ratchet came in..." Mo said, "'bout....n' hour ago, he looked angry....."

"Ratchet's usually like that," Misfits patted his head, Mo was too tired to worry about placing his hair back into place, infact he was fast asleep by the time she'd said 'Ratchet's usualy like that,'

Misfits smiled, her B.E.D. doing it's work of erasing negative emotions already,she was sure it might bother her somewhere along to road, but she couldn't care less at the present momment. Auto was friends with Wall-E. How could she tell? Hal was sitting on top of Auto's hat, and Auto was watching the Movie without complaint. She reached down to take Eve to the bed she had out for Eve and Wall-E to share, but Wall-E stopped her, giving her pleading eyes, he wanted to do it himself. Misfits smiled, and nodded, taking the available 'seat' next to Auto, waiting for Wall-E himself to fall asleep,

It didn't take too long, another half hour and Wall-E, try as he might, fell asleep, leaning heavily on Auto's shoulder. Auto helpped Misfits carry Wall-E and Eve up to bed, laying them on separate sized of the bed that Misfits usually lent to Bumblebee, hopefully he wouldn't need her tonight, which he usually didn't if she had company over,

Enter Misfits Chapter Ten: to the Wall-E Universe!  
(a/n: HOLY CRAP I UPDATED IT!!!)

Morning Arrived Early For Misfits, she was up befoer the crack of dawn to vist Prowl, having morning mediation, and to watch the sunrise,

Mo was the next one awake, and Misfits started making breckfast, waffles, with berries. Eve, and Wall-E were next, leaving Auto to stay in his bed,

And he stayed asleep even after Misfits had changed her clothes. She felt she needed to wake him up,

"Auto?" she nudged him and got no response not even to indicate she'd disturbed his sleep.

"Aut-Oooo? Aaaaauuuutoooo, Autopilot? Aut-o? Autoautoautoautoautoautoauto HAY AUTO!"

Absolutely nothing,

"Okay fine, WE're leavin' with out you!"

Nothing,

"Fine be like that, not like I didn't try to wake you up nicely," Misfits giggled, " HAY OTTO TEH AX-Y-UM'S BEIN' ATTACKED BAI ALEIUMS! WHUT DU WII DUUUU?!!!"

( A/N: for those of you who will try to say that the pronounciation is 'Hay ought TOE , te-eh Ax EE um's be in a tack-ed by ale EE ums, whut due wee duuuue!?)

Auto jerked up, "QUICK GET THE CAPTIAN!!" he yelled, making Wall-E and Eve giggle, and scaring M-O out of his chair,

Misfits giggled, as Auto glared at her, his cheeks blushed an undetectable pink. Misfits stiffled her giggles, "Sorry Auto, but you're very hard to wake up,:"

Auto shook his head angrily and ran a hand insticively through his once neat and tidy hair, now a rats next of blackness, and found his hat was missing, he looked to Misfits to find her with his hat, his monocule and a comb, she looked a little blurry in his left eye. "Was that really nessecary?" he asked, wondering just how he knew to comb his hair in the right way that made it neat and tidy all over agian. he carefully put his hat over it.

"Yes, I called you like..."she counted on her fingers, " fifteen times," She paused to give Auto a plate of waffles, still warm as though they'ed had just come out of the waffler. Auto replaced his monocule and took the plate.

"Were you tired last night?" she asked

Auto just shrugged and ate. Anxiety eating at his stomach. He was nervous about meeting the Captian after who knows how long. "How long have you been up?" he asked to ward off the anxitey

"Long enough to watch the sunrise, check on Bumblebee, mediate with Prowl, and Make Waffles for M-O Wall-E and Eve, and help them get ready to go home. and then Wake you up and make you some waffles. Oh and Hide the cookie jar again."

"Oh," Auto watched her help Wall-E tie his boots, he ooohed at how she did it. The little things in human life that never ceased to amaze and amuse him.

"Ready Auto?" she asked when he'd finished,

"Affirmative." Said Auto nodding brushing off any stray crumbs, Misfits returned Wall-E and Eve to their orginal forms, then M-O who she picked up and held in her arms like one would a cat, and finally Auto, who dropped to the floor with a dull _thud_ his spokes still taped, he made an odd noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a groan,

"Pain," he whined quietly, he'd landed on his faceplate and that rather hurt alot. like getting smacked in the face.

"Yeah that sounded like it hurt," she took a knife out of her bag and started cutting the tape, a few of his spokes wiggled they were sensitve, "I'm sorry Auto, stop wiggling your spokes"

"They are sensitive!" Auto groaned,

"I'm sorry Auto," she sighed and left his tazer spoke tapped, "I'm not going to untape your tazer, it might make Mccrea worry,"

"Understood," He said as his body floated, Misfits stared at him for a momment "That really is odd," she said, but shook her head and picked up M-O again and held on to Auto's claw spoke to carry him along, she opened a portal to the Wall-Everse, "Alright Wall-E lead the way." she said, as Eve carried Wall-E through the portal.

"Alright Auto, let's go talk to Mccrea shall we?"

Chapter Eleven : Captain Mccrea

Misfits pulled Auto along, into the portal landing In Wall-E's humble truck home.

"Home Sweet home huh Wall-e?" she said looking down at the little bot,

he held out his arms "Tah Dah!" she knew he'd be smiling,

"Eve do you know Where Captain Mccrea lives?" She asked,

Eve nodded and opened Wall-E's truck door. She put M-O down, he rolled after her as she followed Eve to the Captains home. the bright sunlight nearly blinding Auto.

"Wow," Misfits said "Auto look at how green it is," she smiled it looked like something for an energy commercial back home, all the flowers and gardens and green,not too far off into the distance she saw the magificent Axiom, and to another side the old dusty city which was still, old and dusty.

"I don't want to talk about it," Auto said,

"Alright," Misfits nodded, M-O warbled, at her, he was stuck in the dirt, his little roller ball becoming jambed with grass,

"Oh M-O." Misfits laughed, M-O gave her a pitiful warble, almost embarassed that it had happened to him, and picked him up again, she put him inside her bag so his head could see over her shoulder. He wiggled a little inside

"I'll help you when we get to the Captains okay?"

He warbled a response that sounded something like a yes, Misfits took Auto's spoke again and walked on, M-O warbling to himself, almost like he was whistling,just out of habit. if he was in a really good mood he would have bounced a little on his roller ball too. but he couldn't

Auto remained quiet, the anxitey continued to eat away at his insides, he probibly would have thrown up if he was human, he felt like a condemed prisoner walking to the electric chair, he felt Misfits give his spoke a tight squeeze

"Relax Auto, It's going to be okay, I promise." she said, giving him a cheerful smile.

he still made no reply as M-O seemed to try and make Idle friendly chatter with the wheel, but Auto didn't want it.

Eve pointed to a house, a real house, more like a shack but to the current humans it was a house. right near the outskirts of the city.

"Thank you Eve." Misfits took M-O out and placed him on the ground, he looked up at her and warbled in question

"I'll be right back okay M-O? just sit tight for me."

M-O nodded and tried to close himself up but his roller ball wouldn't close so he fell over, Misfits sighed and made an indent in the ground so he'd stay balanced. he gave her his squinty eyes and gave a warble of thanks. she patted his head and knocked on Captain Mccreas door,

"Alright Auto here we go." She changed, her face becoming serious, Auto could tell by the look in her eyes, as she hid him behind herself.

The door opened to the Captain, he's lost quite alot of weight, but still was a bit chubby.

"Captain Mccrea?" she asked

"Can I help you?" he asked confused

"My name is Misfits the Chibi Master, Autobot Human scout, and Assistant to Cheif medical officer Ratchet" She saluted with the hand she wasn't using to keep Auto behind herself.

"At..ease?" he asked her, and looked at her odd clothing, eying her funny.

"I'd like to have a word with you... Actually, Auto would." She brought Auto out from behind herself, Auto made a salute to the Captain,

"AUTO?!" Captain Mccrea almost jumped out of his skin,

"_Siir?_" Auto looked at his former Captain,

"Where? How? why?" He ushered Misfits and Auto inside Misfits called for M-O to stay there unless it started to rain,

The shack of a house was modest, small kitchen, and living room together a bed room off to one side and a bathroom inside of that. in the middle of the main room was a makeshift wooden table, with a vase of flowers inside  
Mccrea turned around "Now who are you and what are you doing with Auto?"

Misfits explained everything, as slow as she could, Mccrea interjecting now and then, but she eventually got to the point,

"Auto Has something to say to you Sir," Misfits placed a hand on Auto and changed him to his human form, handing him a commuicator, nad holding his hand, "Look at me Auto, I need to go take care of M-O his little roller ball is jambed with grass, Call me when your done alright?" she said "Or if you need help," she held his chin in her hand "Look at me Auto, don't look at Mccrea," She said, Auto's red eyes traveled to her "That's it, Everything is going to be okay? You'll be fine."

He nodded, "I understand,"

She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, "Good luck," She said,

"Thank you," he repiled quietly, and watched her leave,

"Be good to Auto for me Captain," she said, and showed herself the door,

"Where are you going?!" Mccrea asked,

"This is something Auto needs to do on his own, and I need to see M-O, his roller ball is stuck," she said and left,

Auto looked at the door for a while, like a little kid whose mother had left him in the daycare.

"She seems nice," said Mccrea, snapping Auto out of his thoughts

"She's very friendly," Auto replied,

0101101010010110101010100101

Misfits sat down next to M-O and picked him up again, he gave a very short whine he rather liked the little indent in the ground it felt nice. "alright M-O lets see to that roller ball," she said, he warbled and wiggled a little as she pulled out clumps of grass, as gently as she could. he warbled loudly. It tickled!

"You must be so ticklish huh M-O?" she asked pulling out the last bit of grass and putting him down at the same time changing him into a human once more, his warbling could only tell her so much, he giggled, as he did,

"Yes, that tickled a lot." M-O hid his smile behind his hand, trying to stop laughing, "Misfits?"

"Yes M-O?"

"Can I go home with you?" he asked, looking up at her,

"You mean stay with me?" Misfits was surprised M-O had asked such a thing

"Yes please?"

"Won't you miss Wall-E and Eve and the other M-Os?" she tried desueding him from wanting to live with her, he belonged here with Wall-E and Eve. Auto was a different story, the humans didn't need him, or probibly want him for what he did to them,

" a little but I'd like to stay with you."

"Is it what you want? I don't return to places often,"

"Yes, please."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, please Misfits?"

"I'll think about- woah!" Misfits felt a vibration in her pocket, she took out her com, and opened it up,

"Hey Auto." she said,

"Where are you?" he asked, she had to press her com to her ear to here him, his voice sounded pained,

"Right outside the door with M-O."

"Oh," he paused,

"Do you need me?" she asked when Auto was quiet,

"No," replied Auto "i'll come to you,"

"Auto are you okay?"

But he hung up on her, making her frown, she didn't show it but she was panicing on the inside, she stood as the door opened revealing a battered Auto held up by Mccrea. His monocule hung down loose on his shirt, his nose bloody his good eye blackened and he seemed to limp as Mccrea helped him out, Mccrea straightend Auto out and put his hat back on,

Misfits put her hand to her mouth "What happened?"

"Auto," he said quietly

"Yes sir?" Auto asked

"I nearby order you to remain under the direct orders of Misfits the Chibi Master, you are to follow her orders from here on out," said Captain Mccrea, "You are dismissed"

Auto looked up at Mccrea and very weakly gave him a salute, "Aye aye Captain, thank you."

"Goodbye Auto," Said Mccrea, " You served us well," he gave Auto an envelope and looked at Misfits "Take good care of him,"

"Sir, I-"

"Ask Auto what happened," The Captain helpped Auto limp into Misfits's arms, "If what he says about you is true you should be a good influence on him."

"Yes Captain," Misfits nodded, "I'm sure he'll be very happy."

"thank You Misfits" Mccrea said as he walked back into his humble home, Misfits looked at Auto, his blood stained his jacket, as his nose bled,


End file.
